Mi Condena
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: — ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Pregunto resignada la azabache. —Simple quiero que seas mi esposa— Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca se esperó algo como eso. — ¡Pero tú no me amas!— Grito desesperada, intentando hacer entrar en razón al rubio. —Pero Toshiro sí y con tal de verlo miserable soy capaz hasta de atarme a alguien como tú. [HitsuKarin, YukiKarin]


**Ohayo lectores he aquí otra de mis historias.**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**To: Hope Kibou Esperanza.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Mi Condena_**

**..**

**..**

Se miró por quinta vez en el enorme espejo que tenía frente a ella. No podía reconocerse a sí misma, con ese caro vestido de diseñador que portaba y esa fina capa de maquillaje que hacia resaltar aún más su natural belleza, el cabello azabache que usualmente lo ataba en una coleta sin importarle si quedaba bien o no. Ahora lucía un elaborado peinado, de esos que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado usar, cada cabello estaba acomodado a la perfección haciendo resaltar el fino velo blanco que acompañaba su vestido. En si la joven era quizá la novia más hermosa del mundo, aunque su rostro no parecía nada el de una mujer que está a punto de casarse, pues en lugar de irradiar felicidad como muchas otras. Ella se veía triste, melancólica….._frágil._

—Maldición…..— Susurro a su reflejo. Las lágrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos ónix, la joven sentía que ya no podía seguir reprimiéndolas. Muchas cosas tuvo que soportar a lo largo de su vida y en ninguno de esos momentos de desdicha derramo una sola lágrima. Sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente, pues iba a atarse a alguien a quien no quería…..no más bien a alguien a quien odiaba.

—Sabes Karin-san no debes de llorar porque hay gente muy importante afuera esperándonos y no puedes verte patética, después de todo en unos momentos serás mi esposa— Hablo la voz de su verdugo.

Karin miro detrás de ella y se encontró con la persona causante de sus desgracias. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, un joven muy apuesto que a simple vista daba la impresión de ser una buena persona, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Eso lo sabía de sobra Karin Kurosaki su prometida a la cual el mismo se encargó de mostrarse tal cual era frio, cruel, insensible, egoísta y de cierto modo superior.

Yukio era sin duda de ese tipo, al que no le importaban los demás solo el mismo. Nada le causaba más gozo al rubio que ver el sufrimiento ajeno y más si él era el causante, como en este caso la que sería su futura esposa era un claro ejemplo de su maldad.

—No me importa después de todo, yo jamás encajare en este mundo vacío— Casi escupió las palabras odiaba a ese sujeto más que a nada en el mundo, si por ella fuera mandaría todo al demonio pero no podía. Para su mala suerte Yukio la tenía atada de pies y manos…..no tenía escape.

El rubio sonrió de manera soberbia al ver el rencor reflejado en los ojos de su prometida. Se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. La Kurosaki no hizo más que retroceder en un intento de alejarse de él. Sin embargo su escape se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la fría pared detrás de ella, de nuevo ahora se encontraba a su merced.

—Sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a este "Mundo vacío" pues ten la seguridad de que yo mismo me encargare que no salgas de aquí nunca— Le susurró al oído para después apartarse y darle la espalda. La azabache ya no pudo sostenerse y lentamente descendió hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, tenía la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas por fin brotaron de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Pregunto entrecortadamente, el rubio camino hacia la salida sin volverse a mirarla más se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para decirle sus últimas palabras antes de atarse de por vida a ella.

—Es porque él te ama incluso más que a su propia vida y yo necesito una esposa—Susurro y así sin decir nada más se fue cerrando la puerta, dejando tras de sí a una muy sorprendida Kurosaki.

Karin sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, pues sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el rubio. Era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de su corazón, aquel joven albino de hipnótico mirar que con tan solo una mirada le robo su frágil y ahora roto corazón.

—Toshiro…— Decir su nombre le provocaba un millón de sensaciones a la Kurosaki. Lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, lamentablemente el destino se empeñó en que no estuvieran juntos pues ahora en ese preciso momento ella estaba a punto de casarse con él gran empresario Yukio Hans Vorarlberna eterno rival del también gran empresario Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rápidamente Karin se puso de pie y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, se encamino hasta quedar frente al enorme espejo. Definitivamente la persona que tenía enfrente no era ella, ese no era su reflejo. Recordó los motivos que la orillaron a dejar al amor de su vida y a aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Llego puntual al lugar en el que la citaron, tomo asiento en una de las tantas bancas del parque. Estaba molesta, hoy por fin se atrevería a dejarle las cosas en claro a ese bastardo de Vorarlberna. Ella no era el juguete de nadie y se lo haría saber. Levanto la mirada y lo encontró, venia caminando en su dirección con paso calmo como era costumbre en él, Karin no espero más y acudió a su encuentro hasta quedar uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos._

—_Sera mejor que me escuches bastardo, no me importa quien seas o que tan poderoso eres, será mejor que te alejes de mí y de mi familia o si no…—No pudo continuar pues en ese instante fue interrumpida por el rubio._

—_O si no ¿Qué? Karin-san, acaso le dirás a Hitsugaya que te proteja— Una risa falsa acompaño sus palabras molestando más a la azabache._

— _¡Escucha tu….— Cualquier reclamo que pudiera hacerle se vio callado por las palabras del rubio._

—_No tu escúchame a mí, estas muy equivocada si crees que te dejare así como así a partir de hoy te tengo en mis manos Karin y harás lo que yo te diga— La seriedad en sus palabras hicieron a la Kurosaki estremecerse por un segundo, Yukio le extendió una carpeta la cual Karin tomo entre sus brazos para después abrirla y comenzar a leer el contenido._

—_La pequeña clínica de tu familia tenía una deuda muy grande con el banco y hasta hace unos días yo la compre por tanto ahora esa propiedad me pertenece— La Kurosaki levanto la vista sin creerse lo que el rubio decía, busco entre los papeles y efectivamente la clínica y la casa que tanto le costó a sus padres construir ahora eran propiedad de Yukio. _

—_Y eso no es todo— Comento captando la atención de la joven._ _—Yuzu Kurosaki ¿Trabaja en una casa hogar verdad? Donde según yo se hay muchos niños y ancianos enfermos…sería una lástima que alguien comprara el terreno y decidiera demoler el lugar— La cara de Karin era de completo terror, ese lugar era muy especial para su hermana además muchas personas necesitadas Vivian en ese lugar, mismas que eran sus amigas._

—_Debo decir que Hitsugaya se tardó mucho ¿No crees?_ _— Dijo mirando a la pálida azabache quien tenía la cabeza gacha, pues aun no podía creer que efectivamente estaba en manos de su enemigo._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ _— Pregunto resignada, sin si quiera imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de venir._

—_Simple quiero que seas mi esposa— Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca se esperó algo como eso._

— _¡Pero tú no me amas!— Grito desesperada, intentando hacer entrar en razón al rubio, sin embargo lo siguiente la dejo sin habla._

—_Pero Toshiro sí y con tal de verlo miserable soy capaz hasta de atarme a alguien como tú— La azabache no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, bien podía rechazar la oferta e irse con su amado pero tener felicidad a costa de la miseria de los demás era algo que no podía hacer. _

—_No lo harías…. —Dijo intentado convencerse a sí misma que no existía una persona tan cruel sin embargo termino equivocándose de nuevo._

—_Como te dije estas en mis manos— Y con esas palabras termino por condenarla, pues a partir de ese momento su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla._

_**End Flash Back.**_

—Lo hago porque muchas personas dependen de mi ahora— Dijo a su reflejo como si este fuera a contestarle. Su corazón estaba roto, claro está que intento luchar por su felicidad sin embargo al saber que no había nada más que hacer acepto. Rompió el corazón de Toshiro quien ahora la odiaba con toda su alma, de eso se dio cuenta cuando él se casó con Hinamori Momo una joven muy hermosa y amable hija de un exitoso empresario.

Desde ese momento su corazón dejo de latir se sentía como una muñeca rota y sin voluntad, lo único que la impulsaba a seguir era el orgullo de su apellido que si bien no eran de la riqueza su familia tenía principios, mismos que la ayudaban a no caer. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y de ella salió su mejor amiga Nozomi Kujo quien inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.

—Ya solo faltas tú Karin— Dijo con la voz entrecortada pues sabía lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

—Si lo sé— Respondió la azabache correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

—Vamos y….Karin …..Tendrás que fingir muy bien para que Yuzu no sepa que…— La Kurosaki no la dejo terminar, se separó de ella y tomo el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes Nozomi lo hare— Y así sin decir más salieron rumbo al lugar donde todos las esperaban.

**..**

**..**

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el salón, todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada hacia la hermosa novia. Quien no miraba a nadie, solo se limitaba a seguir su camino, por fin cuando estuvo a un lado de su prometido la música dejo de sonar y la ceremonia dio inicio. Karin no prestaba atención a las palabras del cura, lo único que quería era que todo terminara cuando antes. Yukio aprovecho que el sujeto frente a ellos se distrajo para hablarle a su dulce novia al oído.

—Él está aquí junto con su esposa— Susurro. Inmediatamente la Kurosaki lo miro a los ojos, percatándose de la sonrisa de maldad que adornaba su rostro. Sintió las piernas flaquearle hubiera caído de no ser porque el rubio la sujeto. Entonces todo su mundo se vino abajo con las siguientes palabras del sacerdote.

—Yukio Hans Vorarlberna ¿aceptas como esposa a Karin Kurosaki para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y lo adverso por el reto de tu vida? — Pregunto el hombre esperando la respuesta del rubio.

—Si acepto— Fue la simple respuesta del empresario.

—Bien y tu Karin Kurosaki ¿Aceptas como esposo a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso por el resto de tu vida? — La joven novia sintió un nudo en la garganta, era el momento de aceptar su destino. No podía echarse para atrás solo por saber que el hombre que amaba se encontraba en ese lugar, recordó su determinación y con todo el dolor del mundo se dio ánimos de seguir.

En ese mismo lugar en una de las tantas bancas del salón, un joven de mirada turquesa y cabello blanco. Sentía como si el corazón se le quebrara en pedazos, no dejaba de ver por ningún momento a la novia. Tenía la esperanza de que ella dijera que no, mas sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación termino por matar cualquier esperanza.

—Acepto— Karin luego de haber librado una batalla interna consigo misma, termino por decir las palabras que la condenarían de por vida.

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre— Karin levanto la mirada al cura, esperaba escuchar la voz de Toshiro para librarla de su sufrimiento.

El albino en ese momento quería levantarse e impedir la boda, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo noto como alguien tomaba su mano, dirigió su vista para encontrase con la imagen de una bella castaña la cual sonreía al mirar al frente. Ella Hinamori Momo su esposa, no se merecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer pues ella era una persona de buen corazón. Y así con todo el dolor del mundo, cerro sus ojos sabiendo que había perdido a Karin para siempre.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia— La Kurosaki sintió sus ojos humedecerse, al saber que quizá Toshiro ya no la amaba. Así como acto final término por sellar su condena, cuando sus labios tocaron los del rubio solo sintió frialdad por parte de él. Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, el no sentía nada por ella así como ella no sentía nada por él.

El sonido de los aplausos inundo el lugar, Yukio tomo de la mano a su ahora esposa y comenzó a andar con ella. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno sus labios cuando paso cerca de su rival, el cual lo miraba con profundo desprecio. Siguió su camino ya después tendría tiempo de echarle en cara que el tenia a la mujer que amaba.

**..**

**..**

La recepción era un poco más fácil de manejar para Karin, solo tenía que fingir frente a la más alta sociedad. Obvio que no mostraba sonrisas ni amabilidad, en su lugar mostraba indiferencia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a veces hacia comentarios sarcásticos a las huecas esposas de los empresarios, que como era de esperarse no sabían distinguir el sarcasmo.

En esos momentos estaba sentada en la mesa que era solo para los novios, había perdido de vista a Yukio desde que llegaron y aprovecho el tiempo para buscar a Toshiro, sin embargo se decepciono al no encontrarlo. Agotada de buscarlo por toda la fiesta término sentándose en la mesa bebiendo una copa de vino, esperando solamente a que Yukio hiciera acto de aparición para terminar con todo.

**..**

**..**

En los jardines del salón, dos jóvenes se miraban con profundo rencor. La rivalidad de ellos existía desde que los nombraron herederos de sus respectivas empresas. A partir de ahí luchaban por demostrar quién era el mejor, solo que había una muy grande diferencia entre ambos y era que Yukio no le importaba hacer sufrir a los demás si con eso lograba destruir a su oponente. Mientras que Toshiro si sabía que había más personas de por medio simplemente descartaba todo, él no era de esas personas que pisoteaban a las demás para cumplir sus objetivos. Un claro ejemplo de ello fue cuando desistió en impedir la boda por Hinamori.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Vorarlberna? — Pregunto el albino con su típica seriedad, el odio en sus ojos turquesa harían temblar a cualquiera excepto al rubio el cual aún seguía sonriendo.

—Para hacerte miserable— Toshiro ya no podía aguantar, le daban unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo. Sin embargo sabía que si hacia eso no terminaría nada bien.

— ¡Bien puedes hacerme miserable e incluso tu puedes serlo pero NO DEJARE QUE HAGAS A KARIN MISERABLE! — Grito mientras advertía a su rival.

—Valla y puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo le harás para lograrlo? O ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa para que actúes así? — Yukio enarco una ceja esperando la respuesta del albino

—Yo amo a Karin y hare cualquier cosa para verla feliz— La decisión que mostraban los ojos turquesa del albino sorprendieron por un momento al rubio. Quien después de pensarlo un poco supo que ya era hora de terminar con su rival de una vez por todas.

—Si la amas tanto como dices ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con otra? — Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, ciertamente fue un estúpido al haber actuado de esa manera. No había día en que se arrepintiera de su decisión, estaba por contestarle pero el rubio no lo dejo contestar. —Como sea, Karin ahora es mi esposa y ¿Sabes? No sé….quién sabe tal vez dentro de poco tengamos un heredero— Toshiro se quedó de piedra ¡ESO NO PODIA PASAR NUNCA! Primero muerto que permitirlo, Yukio comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta donde su hermosa esposa lo esperaba, mas fue detenido por las palabras del albino.

— ¡PRIMERO MUERTO A DEJAR QUE SUCEDA VORARLBERNA! —Grito con toda la furia que sentía, el rubio volteo por un momento para mirar el odio puro que brillaba en los ojos de su rival. Sonrió con satisfacción, tal vez ahora si Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba a su nivel. Claro está que a partir de ese momento tendría que ser más precavido, sin decir más se fue rumbo a la fiesta pensando en su "Querida" esposa. Ahora que lo pensaba eso de tener un heredero con ella no le parecía una idea tan loca como al principio.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Etto si has terminado de leer esto yo…¡Por favor no me arrojen piedras! (Se oculta bajo la cama xD) La verdad este fic asi lo hice en mi retorcida mente perdonen si hubo OoC y pues las ganas de escribirlo me llegaron y más las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes ñ.ñ (Aparte hoy no tuve clases *U*) Lo cual me dio tiempo de escribir! **

**También quiero decir que mi inspiración fue Hope-sama (Espero que te guste este fic y si no pues dímelo xD) Que más ¡Así! Ahora yo les pregunto si les gustaría continuación O.o (?) solo díganmelo, ya que hacerlo un Two-Shot esa idea me agrada *O***

**En fin sin más que decir me despido no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews Ya nee!**

**Los súper quiere Dark Moon :3 **


End file.
